


A Kiss

by soulless_lover



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Headcanon Accepted, Kissing, M/M, Shota, Spontaneous Orgasm, Sweet Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulless_lover/pseuds/soulless_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>you must remember this / a kiss is just a kiss / a sigh is just a sigh...</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>based on <a href="http://chocolatea-earl.tumblr.com/post/99390742361/7-once-ciel-has-come-from-just-kissing-alone">this headcanon</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [packardian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/packardian/gifts).



It starts out as a simple, quiet thing: a chilly, rainy autumn afternoon, Ciel sitting on the chaise in front of the fire with a book, Sebastian bringing him some hot apple cider to warm him up. And then, somehow… it becomes something else, and Ciel’s not sure why, but his hand is snaking out to grab hold of Sebastian’s cravat and the cup of cider is being set aside and then the devil’s sitting on the chaise with him, and Ciel is _ever_ so much warmer than before.

The damp chill outside the windows is no match for the heat of Sebastian’s body; the fine cinnamon scent of the hot cider is nothing compared to the luxurious sweetness of the devil’s sinful mouth; the afghan over Ciel’s thin legs seems limp and unappealing when Sebastian’s strong arms are enfolding him, surrounding him, warm and supportive and safe.

And oh, how gently the demon’s lips move, slowly, carefully, establishing a hot, wet rhythm that Ciel is eagerly lost in, that evil velvet tongue stroking the inside of his mouth almost tenderly as he allows Sebastian to hold him, explore him, taste him.

His hand releases the butler’s necktie and curls around the peaked lapel of his tailcoat, the wool a bit scratchy against Ciel's silky, aristocratic skin; Sebastian’s own gloved hand comes up to stroke the little one clutching at him, and although it might seem patronizing at any other time, it seems almost affectionate to Ciel just now, a cherishing sort of gesture that has him trembling under the feather-light touch of that cotton glove.

He leans back onto the chaise and Sebastian leans with him, the deep kiss pressing him into the cushions without force or weight; Ciel reaches up with his free hand and begins to caress the demon’s hair, running his fingers through the heavy, glossy strands that part obligingly for him and slide through his grasp like ink; Sebastian’s free hand winds itself around his waist and brings him closer, holding him in place as the kiss deepens even further still, lingering, the hot, sweet breath of hellfire warming his skin, warming his entire body, warming him all over until the little Earl is quivering from it, the heat of it, the sensuality of it.

Sebastian backs away for just an instant to drop a half-dozen light, chaste kisses across Ciel’s lips, cheeks, chin, the very tip of his nose; and then he is leaning in again to devour the boy’s open mouth, drawing the breath from his lungs, making him arch up against him and cling more tightly; Ciel is panting, his proud little heart pounding in his chest, his knuckles white as he hangs onto the demon as if for dear life; Sebastian tastes so good, feels so good, makes him feel so incredibly, mind-numbingly _good_ , it’s hard for him to form rational thoughts as the kiss sets his senses afire and turns his stubbornness to pudding.

He slides a hand across Sebastian’s chest, slipping his cold fingers into the demon’s waistcoat to warm them, and he can feel that black heart beating, can feel its pace quicken as his fingertips lightly brush over a nipple; the devil takes a deep, hungry breath, inhaling the boy’s scent, and shifts on the seat to push himself closer, to lean into Ciel’s touch. The little Earl realizes Sebastian is just as aroused as he is, and would likely love to devour him then and there were it not for his inhuman self-control; this thought does something to Ciel that he can’t explain, something that muddles his thinking and fills his mind unbidden with images of Sebastian’s mouth on him, those sharp teeth on his naked skin, that hot breath on his throat, his nipples, his thighs.

The devil’s tongue strokes his; he’s breathing in those cinnamon-clove exhales with every gasp; he feels Sebastian twitch slightly as he circles that hard nipple through the butler’s shirt, hears the soft growl the devil makes…

…and then a short, muffled cry escapes Ciel to thrum against Sebastian’s lips; his small body trembles in the demon’s embrace, his visible eyelid fluttering with ecstasy, and the devil is drinking him up, swallowing him down, reveling in the pleasure he’s brought about with just a simple kiss.

“My,” Sebastian says, as soon as his young master has ceased shaking and has let go of him. “I never would have suspected you enjoyed kissing so much.”

“Don’t get cocky about it,” Ciel grumbles, pretending to look at his book. “I was just in the mood for it, that’s all.”

“Of course,” the devil replies, sitting back with a wolfish smile. “Shall I prepare you a new outfit?”

The boy’s cheeks flame scarlet, much to his wicked butler’s amusement. “Yes… and be quick about it.”

“Perhaps I should put you into a hot bath first,” Sebastian says, and Ciel is certain he can spot a bit of a leer in those glowing eyes. “You must surely be feeling rather cold and damp just now.”

The Earl glares at his butler and sets his book aside. “And whose fault do you suppose _that_ is?”

“Mine, of course,” Sebastian responds, quite cheerily. “Come, I shall warm you up and wash you thoroughly.” He lifts the boy in his arms and begins to carry him toward the door, then murmurs into that little pink ear: “And then I shall warm you from the inside out, hmmm?”

“Shut up,” Ciel huffs… and kisses him.

END.


End file.
